Starcrossed Souls
by DistantDaydream
Summary: A tragic story of two souls..the separation that forged their union, and fate's cruel ploy.


The usual disclaimers apply..

* * *

Michiru Kaioh was an excellent violinist and visual artist. She naturally excelled in both these fields as if she was born to share her gift, to capture and convey the essence and magnificence that surrounded her. Her beauty was exquisite as well, her delicate and elegant features capturing the hearts of many, and making people question if God Himself had spent a little more time on her. Despite all these, Michiru was humble, and she dedicated her life to teaching and sharing the astute beauty that she sees through art and poetry.

When she was 24, however, she started getting violent headaches. After a week of enduring and hopefully waiting for her migraines to subside, she finally gave in to see a doctor. It was then that her life crumbled.

Her doctors diagnosed that she had a severe brain tumor. Her doctors informed her that her chances of surviving an operation were very bleak, a 2 percent chance of making it out alive. After disclosing her desolate situation to her, her doctors told her to live and enjoy her life for 6 more months. After that time, they will undertake the operation.

Michiru accepted her fate serenely. But she wanted to leave something behind in this world, incase she doesn't make it out alive. So during the next 6 months, she wrote and drew and painted fervidly. All of her compositions, excluding a piece, were published. All of her artworks, except for one piece, were exhibited and sold at acclaimed galleries across Japan.

At the end of 6 months, she underwent the operation. But the night before the operation, she decided to give herself away. She decided to write a will which stated that in case of her death, she is donating her body parts to those who would need them more than she would.

Regrettably, Michiru's operation was fatal. Thereafter, her eyes went to an eye bank in Tokyo, and from there to a recipient in Sapporo. And because of it, a young woman of 24 went from a world of absolute darkness to sight.

This young woman was so genuinely grateful that she arranged a visit to her donor's parents, to personally thank them for her new chance at life. She was able to attain the name and address of the Kaioh family, and she decided to fly there to meet them.

Her arrival was unannounced, so when she rang the doorbell and introduced herself, Mrs. Kaioh was surprised, yet she came out and embraced her, softly pushing some stray strands of blonde hair from her face. Mr. Kaioh asked him that in case he didn't have anything important to attend to, he insists that he stay and spend the weekend with them. Reluctantly, after a few moments of indecision, the blonde decided against correcting them about her true gender, to save them from the embarrassment of the situation.

She gladly accepted the offer and stayed the weekend with the Kaiohs. As she was browsing around Michiru's room, she noticed that Michiru, when she was alive, had read Plato. She had also read Plato in Braille. Michiru's favorite composer was Beethoven. She had dedicated her life to perfecting Beethoven's piano masterpieces. Michiru had practiced the tenets of stoicism. She had lived it.

The following morning, as she was getting ready to leave, she noticed Mrs. Kaioh looking at her intently, so much so that she was very absorbed into the situation that she didn't even notice that the blonde was already looking at her quizzically. She snapped out of her daze, with her eyes sparkling determinedly, she told her that she had just realized how the blonde looked so very much familiar, that she's pretty sure she's seen the blonde somewhere before, but she just couldn't place where. She quieted down and appeared to be in-deep though. A few moments passed...and just like that, she suddenly remembered. Mrs. Kaioh rushed upstairs and uncovered the last painting Michiru had drawn. It was a portrait of her ideal lover.

It was a flawless replica of her. The likeness was uncanny. Haruka Tenoh could not move, she stared at the painting with tears streaming down her eyes.

Then Michiru's mother pulled something out of the painting's frame, and she read the last composition, the last chorus of the last song that Michiru had ever written.

_The ethereal passing of two souls in the dark of the night sky_

_their hearts meeting as one_

_ill-fated are we.._

_doomed to forever miss each other's sight.._

_

* * *

  
_

Hmm..I started this story with the simple hope of getting my mind working, atleast enough to start writing a school paper.. The plot is based off something I've read before..tailor-made to suit these two characters. I planned on writing the story differently, including the plot and transcendence of events, with dialogues and chapter by chapter updates, but..I might not be able to follow-through with such a commitment, and thus..that's it.


End file.
